You saved my life, now is my time to save your
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: Romano agradece a España por salvarlo de Turquia dejando a un lado su orgullo. OneShot.


No poseo los personajes de Axis Powers: Hetalia, esos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, pero la historia del fic si es mia. ;P

* * *

Ahora que el pequeño Romano había regresado a la casa de España, este no le dirigió la palabra por unos días, ya que siempre regresaba a casa herido, agotado y golpeado.

Romano había estado continuando sus intentos de limpiar la casa de España, pero el no poder y ser pésimo en eso, solo hacia que se malhumorada y quisiera irse de hay, el pequeño país suspiro ya agotado. "Después de todo acabe de nuevo en la casa de este tipo, maldición!" Se quejaba, mientras trataba de seguir limpiando con la escoba, solo que por accidente volvió a golpear un librero, provocando que estos se cayeran, pero fue por pura suerte que haya alcanzado a esquivarlos.

"Debiste habérselo dado!" Escucho que una voz enojada exclamaba.

'Yo?' Pensó muy rápido el Romano, quien se callo y se concentro más en la voz.

"Podría haber sido útil siendo una molestia para el!" Continuaba la voz femenina. "Cuando por fin conseguimos algo de este continente, lo malgastas por ese niño! Eres tonto!"

Romano se acerco a donde se oían las voces y encontró a España y una mujer que había visto antes solo que no recordaba su nombre, pero tampoco era la superior de España.

"Lo siento" Fue lo único que podía decir el español.

"Tienes idea de lo mucho que gastas peleando con Turquía?" La dama ignoro sus lamentos y continúo reprimiéndolo. "Estamos en bancarrota!"

Estaban tan concentrados en la pequeña discusión que tenían, que no notaban que el pequeño Romano estaba presenciando todo.

"Parece que tendré que ensenarte a utilizar bien el dinero!" La dama se trono los dedos de las manos como si estuviera a punto de golpear a España, pero lo único que hizo fue tomar las mejillas del español: jalarlas y apretarlas al punto de que fuera doloroso para el.

"Pero Romano es mi preciado…" se defendía España.

"Cállate!" Exclamo la dama haciendo que se enojara aun mas con el.

"Lo siento!"

"Cállate! Cállate! Cállate!"

La expresión de Romano, quien estaba presenciando todo eso, se había tornado triste… "El… ha hecho todo eso…." Comenzaba a sentir un sentimiento de culpabilidad en el y odiaba ese sentimiento. "Maldición…" Fue lo único que murmuro antes de darse media vuelta y marcharse de ahí, antes de que se dieran cuenta de su pequeña presencia.

Regreso al lugar en donde se había caído el librero e hizo su mayor esfuerzo por levantarlo y poner los libros en su lugar, quería ignorarlo, pero… aun se oían los gritos de dolor de España, no creía que su reprimenda duraría poco así que se marcho a su pequeña habitación a esperar cuando los gritos se silenciaran.

Se sentó en el borde de su cama y tomo un tomate que estaba en la mesita de noche a lado de esta, miro el tomate sin pocas ganas de comerlo. "Si hubiese sido mi hermano Italia, el idiota de España no estaría en este problema…" Murmuraba con algo de rencor hacia su hermano.

Apretó el tomate con fuerza haciendo que este explotara y se derramara en su manos, Romano suspiro y agacho la cabeza. "Idiota…" Se dijo así mismo.

Las horas habían pasado, y en cuanto la dama que había estado reprimiendo a España se marcho, este aprovecho para escapar hacia su habitación, ya que su castigo había durado todo un día entero, en el camino encontró la escoba que su preciado Romano usaba para 'limpiar' recargado sobre el librero, como no vio al pequeño pensó que ya se había ido a dormir.

Ya estando dentro de su cuarto, cerro la puerta a sus espaldas y se quito sus pantalones, dejándolos colgados en una silla que estaba cerca, y poniéndose un short de color azul, su mente vagaba hacia todo lo que había pasado el día de hoy, cuando se quito la camisa amarilla que llevaba ese día suspiro algo cansado. "Hoy también me reprendieron durante todo el día" Recordó como el día de ayer también le había pasado lo mismo. "Debería acostarme temprano"

Escucho como la puerta de su cuarto se habría, giro su cabeza para ver de quien se trataba y se sorprendió al principio por quien se trataba: Romano.

Con su ropa de dormir ya puesta y cargando la almohada que siempre usaba cuando dormir, este no dijo nada, solo se limito a mirarlo a los ojos con una expresión triste. "Ro… Romano" Murmuro el español, no tan bajo para que este lo escuchara.

Aunque el pequeño Romano no contesto y se dirigió hacia la cama de España (aun con la almohada que llevaba en las manos). "Q-Quieres que durmamos juntos?" Trato de adivinar el español, aun sin poder creer lo que sucedía.

Romano no le contesto, pero se lanzo a la cama de España ocupando la mayor parte del espacio. "Oye! No te apropies de la cama de otra persona!" Exclamo el español que se acercaba a este. "Romano… se muy bien que me odias, pero… podrías dejar de ser tan directo sobre eso?" Le pedía el mayor, un poco nervioso sobre que era lo peor que el Romano le podía hacer en este momento.

"Gracias…" Murmuro el Romano.

Eso tomo desprevenido al español. "Eh?" Sin poder creerlo. "Que acabas de decir?"

"Yo… Por eso… Dije… Gracias… Maldición…"

"El español quedo maravillado ante lo que estaba oyendo por parte de su preciado, pero por alguna extraña razón, no podía articular nada mas. "Ro… Romano!" Se quedo de pie sin moverse de su sitio.

Le sonrió y dio unos pequeños pasas, hasta llegar hacia el, sentándose de rodillas sobre su cama y poso una mano suya en su cabeza, acariciando su cabello (como los dueños hacen con sus mascotas) "Que? En serio? Realmente tienes unos puntos lindos!" Seguía acariciando su cabello.

"No me toques" Dijo Romano algo irritado.

"No fue nada" El español ignoro su petición y continuo acariciando su cabello. "Si sabes que soy fuerte y genial"

"He dicho que no me toques!"

Pero el español aun seguía ignorando esa petición por parte de Romano y continuaba acariciando su cabello. "Romano, serias tan lindo si siempre fueras así de honesto" Le aconsejo el español, quien se rio un poco al final de decir eso.

El amante de la paella no puedo evitarlo, pero ahora que veía mas de cerca el pequeño rizo de Romano, no pudo resistir tirar de el y ante esa acción el pequeño Romano perdió toda la paciencia que tenia. "Chigiii~!" Exclamo este, golpeando en el estomago a España con su cabeza. "No me toques ahí!" Le dio su última advertencia al español, mientras que este se quedaba sin aire.

"E-Estas… bien…" Trato de articular España, que trataba a su vez de recuperar aire. "Oye Romano, no hacia falta eso…!" Le regaño, pero cerro su boca cuando se dio cuenta de que Romano se había quedado dormido.

Lo miro más de cerca para asegurarse de que no fuera una trampa, pero en efecto… Romano ya estaba dormido, España sonrió ligeramente y suprimió las ganas de acariciar el cabello de Romano, ya que este podría despertarse y golpearlo de nuevo, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta de su cuarto, sin hacer mucho ruido, se dirigió de regreso a su cama que ahora esperaba Romano en ella, tomo una de las sabanas y cubrió a Romano con ella, no lo podía creer… Hacia poco se encontraba triste y desanimado (y apunto de irse a dormir) y ahora el sueno ya se había esfumado casi por completo y se encontraba feliz y todo gracias a su preciado Romano.

"España idiota…" Comenzaba a hablar en sueños el menor.

Como España no le vio lo raro a eso, bueno… Hasta en sueños lo insultaba, y? Lo siguiente que escucho salir por los labios hizo que el Español se sintiera culpable. "…No me cambies por Italia…" El tono de su voz era triste. "… Bastardo" fue lo ultimo que murmuro.

España pocas veces se había puesto a pensar que tratando de cambiar al mayor de los hermanos Italia por el menor hería los sentimientos de Romano. 'Es normal que el hermano mayor se sienta mal si tratan de cambiarlo por su hermano menor' había pensado el ojiverde pocos días atrás.

Ya había olvidado cuantas veces había dicho esto pero: Romano podía ser muy lindo cuando era así de sincero.

Envolvió al menor con su brazo y lo estrecho contra su pecho. "No te cambiare por nadie Romano" Le deposito un beso en la pequeña frente del menor y apoyo su cabeza contra la suave almohada, cerrando sus ojos esperando que pudiera conciliar el sueno, lo primero que haría mañana a primera hora seria prepararle una deliciosa Paella a Romano.

* * *

:D! Que les parecio mi primer fic Spamano~? X3  
Dejen sus reviws. ^^;

Para las que leyeron mi otro fic: ''I'll do anything o see you smile'' (Usuk) les tengo un chiste: España se tendra que preocupar por que Romano no manche las sabanas? LOLXD

Y si me preguntan, cuando Romano se hizo mayor paso esto: http:/ / 201295 . tumblr . com/ post / 3097419195/o

(Es mi blog, mayormente publico fotos que tengan que ver con mis fics, y con las que me inspiro especialmente para escribirlos. xD =w= **Y** recuerden quitarle los espacios al link^ )

Y antes de irme me gustaria preguntar 3 cosas.

1.) Que significa "Drabble"? ;w;  
2.) Que significa "Shota"? ;A;  
(Esas preguntas estasn relacionadas con algunas descripciones que hacen en los fics. pero yo no entiendo. ;A;)  
3.) Te iras de aqui sin dejar review? ;W;

Pasen a leer mis otros fics ;w;

**Kesesese~**


End file.
